silverstreams_sandboxfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:~Silverstream/Binary Epilogue
Binary Epilogue Audree: *in the morning, shifts in her sleep, draping an arm over Arlan* 6:32 To Bluetopia Sylo: (already awake, looks over and kisses her forehead) 6:33 ~Silverstream *slowly opens eyes and looks at him* ...Morning.... 6:33 To Bluetopia (smirks slightly) you know you were talking in your sleep again? 6:34 ~Silverstream *groans slightly* What did I say this time? 6:34 To Bluetopia something about a Gundark Rodeo.... any significance? 6:35 ~Silverstream *turns over to face away from him and mumbles* Nothing you need to concern yourself with... 6:36 To Bluetopia (nuzzles back of her head) well just saying that makes me concerned 6:38 ~Silverstream *snorts slightly* Not quite as concerning as you baring yourself in front of Zeltron in order to help a friend... I am not letting that go 6:39 To Bluetopia (sighs) that was 15 years ago. it was different times 6:58 ~Silverstream *turns back over toward him* yes it was... And I wouldn't change anything *leans forward and kisses him* 6:59 To Bluetopia (kisses back) I'd change that moment.... it was embarrassing as hell (smirks slightly) 7:00 ~Silverstream *chuckles* Oh but it gives me a lovely excuse to tease you 7:01 To Bluetopia you thrive on that, dontcha Snob? 7:01 ~Silverstream Mhh-hmm... *smug expression* 7:02 To Bluetopia ....fair enough then (nuzzles her nose) 7:03 ~Silverstream *smiles contentedly* (Small figure leaps up over the side of the bed and tackles Arlan) 7:04 To Bluetopia (feigns surprised look) ACK..... I THINK THE EWOKS ARE ATTACKING AGAIN! 7:06 ~Silverstream OH NO, WHATEVER CAN WE DO TO FEND OFF AN EWOK? 7:07 To Bluetopia PILLOWS ARE THE NATURAL KNOWN ENEMY OF EWOKS! 7:09 ~Silverstream ...ATTACK! *grabs a pillow and whacks Georgi with it* Georgi: *squeals and laughs* I CANT BE BEATEN BY PILLOWS, IM TOUGH! 7:10 To Bluetopia EWOKS CAN TALK NOW?! ALL IS LOST (lightly hits Georgi on head with pillow) 7:12 ~Silverstream *grabs pillow and flings it at his face* Why are you guys still in bed, it's been morning for... A LONG TIME! *flails arms around* 7:12 To Bluetopia (raises eyebrow) ......because its what people used to do in "the old days" 7:13 ~Silverstream ....Ewww, you two are old *grins amusedly* 7:14 To Bluetopia (folds arms) Mhm? and your an Ewok.... 7:17 ~Silverstream Well Mommy says Ewoks dance better than you do, Daddy... Audree: *feigns ignorance with a shrug* ...Children say the oddest things. 7:18 To Bluetopia (looks at Audree) Female Nerf-Herder (looks back at Georgi) Scruffy Muffin.... 7:20 ~Silverstream Georgi: *ruffles up her own hair and giggles* WHO'S A SCRUFFY MUFFIN?! 7:21 To Bluetopia Oh, you've just proved my point (presses her nose) and you really interrupt people at the worst time 7:24 ~Silverstream Audree: It's one of her many talents *smirks* Georgi, why don't you go up to the roof of the house and sing that new song you've been practicing, hmm? 7:25 To Bluetopia "Georgi's voice is our wake up alarm" is a good title for it (smirks) 7:28 ~Silverstream Georgi: OH, well next time I'll go BEEP, BEEP, BEEP... *slides off the bed and starts walking out*...BEEEEEEEP... *closes door behind her* 7:28 To Bluetopia do not know where she gets it from (folds arms) definitely not me.... 7:29 ~Silverstream *raises hand* Guilty party... 7:29 To Bluetopia No, i meant the singing part.... your both incredibly, but endearingly annoying (smirks) 7:30 ~Silverstream ...I meant the singing, too! *lightly hits him with a pillow* 7:31 To Bluetopia (hits her back with own pillow) I've heard your singing..... to be frank, it sounds like an Ortolan who has a bad cold (smirks) 7:33 ~Silverstream *gasps in faux offense* Well here's one thing... I really did say the Ewoks danced better than you *folds arms* 7:33 To Bluetopia ....aaaaand i happen to agree with you (kisses her) 7:34 ~Silverstream *kisses back* I heard there will be a clear sky tonight... You know what a certain somebody will want to be doing... 7:35 To Bluetopia me, her, you, or all three of us? 7:36 ~Silverstream Pfft, all of us... As a great man once said, Nobody should ever have to look at the stars alone... 7:38 To Bluetopia .....and i haven't had too in a long time (holds her hand) And if we do this parenting thing right... She'll never have to. 7:10 ~Silverstream Audree: *clearing dishes off the table after dinner, glances around* ...Where's Georgi? 7:11 To Bluetopia Arlan: outside.... I think? just follow the sound of the humming (smirks) 7:12 ~Silverstream *chuckles and walks up staircase to the roof - pauses at the top* ...You were right... I can hear her *smirks slightly* 7:13 To Bluetopia (follows) And its at times like this, I'm glad I actually fixed that transmitter.... 7:16 ~Silverstream *snorts and walks onto roof* Look who beat us up here... Georgi: *pauses humming and looks around at them* I've been WAITING... What took you so long? 7:18 To Bluetopia (walks next to Audree) we didn't get the memo 7:19 ~Silverstream Audree: besides, you are always the first one up here *sits down on roof* 7:21 To Bluetopia (sits next to them, and puts arm around them both) You could just live up here 7:23 ~Silverstream Georgi: ...I like that idea! Ooh, I know just how I'd make it work.... Audree: *raises eyebrow at Arlan* Wow, thank you so much for putting that idea in her head *sarcastic tone* 7:23 To Bluetopia I was exactly the same, i'm letting the child live the dream (smirks) 7:26 ~Silverstream Georgi: *turns and looks at her dad* Will you help me build a bed, a kitchen, and a bathroom up here? 7:26 To Bluetopia ....ask me again iiiiinnn.... 20 years (ruffles her hair) 7:30 ~Silverstream Aww... *looks at her mom* Mommy, will you help me buil- Audree: *interrupts* Not my department, I'm just the interior decorator *smirks* 7:33 To Bluetopia (whispers towards Georgi) and you don't want her help with that 7:34 ~Silverstream Iiiiiii heard that.... 7:35 To Bluetopia iiiii knoowwwww.... 7:35 ~Silverstream ....Hooligan 7:35 To Bluetopia (rolls eyes) Snob 7:36 ~Silverstream Georgi: *points at the sky* Look, they're coming out! 7:39 To Bluetopia well then, lay back people! (lays on back) 7:41 ~Silverstream *giggles and lays back, right in between Arlan and Audree* Audree: *lays back* Alright then, what do we see? 7:44 To Bluetopia well..... I seeeeeeeee a Gungan instrument band 7:46 ~Silverstream Georgi: What does a Gungan sound like? Audree: *snorts* Oh, do your impression Arlan, she'll love it 7:56 To Bluetopia oh I couldn't...... MEESA A GUNGAN, AND MEESA PLAY THISY HERE MUSIC 7:58 ~Silverstream *shakes with laughter* Georgi: *looks at him and scrunches up nose* ...that's weird 7:58 To Bluetopia ...maybe a bit before your time 8:00 ~Silverstream Audree: Still gets me every time, though *smirks* Georgi: *points to a cluster of stars* I can see our family, all three of us... 8:02 To Bluetopia (points to another star cluster) oh look Mother, its Giran and Cyrinity and they're..... (looks at Georgi and smirks slyly) nevermind.,.... 8:04 ~Silverstream *looks at him curiously* What are they doing, daddy? Audree: Yes Father, what ARE they doing? *folds arms* 8:04 To Bluetopia ....umm..... playing Holo-chess (blinks) .....Audree change the subject.... 8:06 ~Silverstream *rolls eyes and looks up* There's a Taun Taun... That's forgotten how to stand 8:07 To Bluetopia (points to other stars) and there's a Wampa that inexplicably shouts its own species name, "WAMPA, WAMPA" 8:10 ~Silverstream Georgi: Aaaare you sure they didn't name them Wampa's BECAUSE they make that cry? 8:11 To Bluetopia well no, because Wampa's just make unintelligible roars.... 8:12 ~Silverstream But you JUST said they go "WAMPA, WAMPA"! 8:13 To Bluetopia Noooo, I said there's one Wampa that says "WAMPA, WAMPA". (rolls eyes) kids these days 8:15 ~Silverstream *copies his tone* Dads these days... *roughly lays out across his stomach* 8:17 To Bluetopia Oof..... this is worse than being trampled on by a Rancor 8:19 ~Silverstream HEY! Audree: *rolls eyes* Oh just be glad he didn't compare you to a Bantha, like he did SOMEBODY else... 8:20 To Bluetopia i called you Bantha Droppings, there's a difference between that and Scruffy Muffins over here 8:21 ~Silverstream Actually, I was referring to the time you said you were being "crushed by a Bantha" When we both had to squeeze into that X-Wing... 8:21 To Bluetopia Ohhh.... soorrrryyyy dear 8:22 ~Silverstream Georgi: ...Am I going to grow up as weird and you guys? as you* 8:23 To Bluetopia with some effort, yes, yes you will (hugs the both of them) 8:25 ~Silverstream ....Cool *snuggles in* Audree: I love you both... To Bluetopia .....i love you both too.... (looks at Georgi) .....do you want a bedtime story before you go to sleep? 8:26 ~Silverstream *smiles and nods* Georgi:* 8:29 To Bluetopia ok.... how about the one about the person who saved mine, your mothers and everyone in the galaxies lives 8:29 ~Silverstream That sounds good... Really good... 8:31 To Bluetopia ......his name was Luke, without him.... you, or anything else in the galaxy wouldn't be here... 8:32 ~Silverstream (Looks back at the stars as she listens, and Audree lovingly strokes her cheek) 8:33 To Bluetopia ....he was the last of a legend..... Category:Blog posts